<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunter x Hunter One-Shots by Ari_Vespera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489334">Hunter x Hunter One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Vespera/pseuds/Ari_Vespera'>Ari_Vespera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Vespera/pseuds/Ari_Vespera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>{Cover to be added}</p><p>Just some one-shots about the amazing Hunter x Hunter characters that I will use for inspiration when I can't think of what to write.</p><p>I'll take recommendations, it will mostly be xreaders but I can also do Character x Character if requested. If you want Male Reader then I can try it, not sure how good it will be.<br/>Just be sure to know that I hold no commitment to when I write recommendations, they'll happen when they happen in the order of which they were recommended. </p><p>I'm afraid I won't be capable of doing Girl x Girl SMUT (for the time being) but kissing, fluff, etc is all good. </p><p>🍋 LEMON//SMUT<br/>☁️ FLUFF//CUTENESS OVERLOAD<br/>☂️ ANGST//SAD<br/>🔗 KINKY, VERY KINKY<br/>🌰 OTHER//REGULAR ONE-SHOT<br/>🧨 CRACK SHIP<br/>👽 ANIME CROSSOVER</p><p>I probably won't own and Art or Characters unless I say otherwise, so everything to their respective owners.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe &amp; Original Character(s), Gon Freecs/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Leorio Paladiknight/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. KEY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>🍋 = LEMON//SMUT</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>☁️ = FLUFF//CUTENESS OVERLOAD</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>☂️ = ANGST//SAD</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>⛓️ = KINKY, VERY KINKY</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>🌰 = OTHER//REGULAR ONE-SHOT (Not necessarily romance)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>🧨 = CRACK SHIP</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>👽 = ANIME CROSSOVER</strong>
</p><p>Again, no Girl x Girl Smut (for now), kissy shit is all good though. </p><p>I won't sexualise pedophilia (pack it in Hisoka, the gig is up) although I am willing to age up characters if necessary. </p><p>I believe that is all for now,</p><p>Your Lost Hatter, Ari Vespera~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ☁️Chocolate Paradise☁️ »Killua«</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CHOCOLATE PARADISE ||
KILLUA X FEM!READER ||
FLUFF ||

Let's start it off with a lovely Killua fluff☁️, shall we?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua had decided to drag Y/n, his girlfriend of two years, to the grand opening of the new chocolate workshop that had just opened in the next town over from Heaven's arena. Where they were currently staying. </p><p>"Killua hurry up or we're going to miss the ribbon cutting!" Y/n shouted. Y/n had decided to wake up early (something unusual for the h/c haired girl) to be awake enough to actually comprehend what was going on in the world around her. Killua on the other hand, had other plans. </p><p>"I'm coming! I'm coming! Don't you dare leave without me, Y/n!" Killua made his way out of their shared room, hopping, attempting to pull his shoe on. </p><p>When he finally pulled it on, he planted his feet into the ground in front of Y/n with his hands on his hips. His eyes met her's and a grin appeared on his face. "Well! Let's go!" He hollered. </p><p>Killua grabbed her wrist and went to turn towards the exist but felt a tug. His body turned and fell into her embrace, feeling the rumble from Y/n's chuckle vibrate through his body. </p><p>Heat rose up up Killua's cheeks and he felt the immediate need to pull back and scream 'baka' at her but he resisted the urge, curious on what Y/n was doing. </p><p>Y/n reached for his collar that was half sticking up and half not, flattening it down to perfection before pulling away slightly. Killua's hands rested on her hips while she rested her own on his shoulders. </p><p>They stared at each other for a moment before Y/n trailed her hands up the sides of his face to his hair line, Killua observing her every move. </p><p>She gently intertwined her fingers with his soft fringe and brushed through it. Y/n could only assume that through the rush, he somehow managed to forget to brush his hair. "Are you done 'perfecting' me, Y/n?" He asked with a laugh, face still slightly pink. </p><p>Y/n moved a few locks of his hair before stepping away and looking at her scruffy chocolate loving sweetheart. She looked over him once more before smiling. "You look perfect, Kil." She beamed. </p><p>Killua looked away as too not let her see his ruby red face. "Yeah, whatever, Baka. Let's go already! Come on!" He gushed, dragging her down the hall. </p><p>
  <strong>~🍫😻🍫😻🍫~</strong>
</p><p>The building was beautiful. Whether it was the fact that someone could see all the types of chocolate and chocolate product despensers through the giant glass window in the front of the store or the modern look of it all, we will never know. </p><p>The opening ceremony was nothing to be frowned about either. It was a sight to behold. The ribbon in front of the workshop was actually made entirely of chocolate. They had broken pieces off and thrown them into the crowd. </p><p>Killua was lucky enough to be at just the right spot. While Y/n was lucky enough to have a boyfriend that loved her more then he loved chocolate, (it was a close competition that Y/n ended up winning by being the one that supplied him with chocolate, for that he was eternally grateful). They ended up going halfsies on the delicious treat. </p><p>When all the chocolate ribbon were removed, the doors opened, Killua made it appoint to be the first one in no matter what—he may have shocked a few people to get there. </p><p>What? I wasn't lying when I said no matter what. </p><p>Eventually he did manage it, pulling Y/n along behind him he reached to front of the line and was welcomed into the store as the first ever customer. </p><p>Taking in a deep inhale, Killua grinned. "God, it smells amazing in here. Y/n... catch me..." He dramatically fell backwards into Y/n's arms who was fortunately standing right behind him. "... I think I'm in heaven." </p><p>How could he not be? Not only was he surrounded by 5 lifetimes supplies of chocolate but he was also being held up by the person he loves most in the world. A true dream come true. </p><p>He opened his eyes and started up at her from her arms, he strained his back to raise towards her and pecked her on the lips before standing up and walking over to the giant display of free tasters, Y/n following closely behind. </p><p>As far as those two knew, no where did it say you had to be mind mindful of other customers, so without much thought, they both sat down on the little chairs as had a chocolaty feast. </p><p>Killua glanced over at her during one of his breathing breaks (that only occurred every 2-3minutes) and noticed something. He reached towards her and grabbed her chin, redirecting it towards himself. </p><p>Y/n was about to open her mouth to speak but felt his thumb gently graze the corner of her mouth before making its way to his own. Slightly surprised, she began to stutter. </p><p>"I- wha-"</p><p>He pulled his thumb from his lips, tilted his head and gave her a lopsided smile. "You had some chocolate on your face. Wouldn't want it to go to waste." He smiled the sweetest smile she had ever seen. </p><p><em>Must be the chocolate</em>. She thought, smiling right back at her love. </p><p>This truly was paradise. A fairly chocolaty paradise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 🍋How to Make Love🍋 »Hisoka«</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HOW TO MAKE LOVE ||
HISOKA X FEM!READER ||
SMUT</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hisoka! Stop it—!" Y/n exclaimed, trying her hardest not to moan as Hisoka nibbled at her neck, instead deciding to mask it with laughter.</p><p>"Hm~ but I just can't help it my dear... You just look so delicious~♡" He cooed into her ear causing shivers to run up and down her spine. </p><p>Hisoka went to lean towards the crook of her neck once again but the girl beneath him pushed herself up and away into a sitting position.</p><p>"Hisoka... How do I put this..." She paused for a moment. "Oh screw it. Hisoka do you even know how to not be a kinky little shit?" She asked, her voice unwavering even under the intense stare she was receiving from her lover. </p><p>"Whatever do you mean~♤?" He inquired, generally curious. Was Y/n unhappy during the sexual moments they shared together? He was about to find out. </p><p>"What I'm asking is: do you actually know how to... Well, 'Make Love'?" She asked. No don't be quick to assume Y/n didn't enjoy their moments, in fact she craved them like a drug just like she was sure Hisoka did too, but there are times she gets curious as to what it would be like to take it slow and have that build up. </p><p>Her first time with Hisoka wasn't exactly under the best of circumstances but she fell hard for him. But sexual interaction with someone like Hisoka it's hard to imagine it was taken slow and no kinky shit was happening. </p><p>"I suppose I've never felt the need to know...♤" He said, thinking back to all his past sexual experiences.</p><p>Y/n abruptly pushed him away from her body. Noticing his confused expression, she smiled coyly at him. "Give me two hours." She spoke, before swiftly ushering Hisoka out the house.</p><p>Exactly two hours later and Hisoka was at Y/n's door for the second time that night. Unsure of what to expect, he knocked on the door rather then his usual of just walking in. "Come in!" A feminine voice called.</p><p>Hisoka opened the door and was pleasantly surprised. The lights were red and seated candles were placed delicately on the tables going down the corridor. Scattered across the floor was an abundance of rose petals leading to the bedroom door. </p><p>Hisoka chuckled as he leisurely down the hall. When he opened the door to Y/n's room he found her sitting on her red velvet sheets with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Well..?" She asked with slight hesitation, suddenly doubting herself.</p><p>Rather than answering with words, Hisoka approached the h/c girl on the bed a captured her lips in a sweet kiss. He sat on his knees on the bed infront of her and wrapped his arms around her body.</p><p>In response, Y/n placed her arms on his shoulders, her fingers lingering on the bottom of his hair line.</p><p>Unlike It's usual updo, Hisoka has decided to leave his hair down. Y/n had mentioned how much hotter it made him a few times so he thought it was about time he listened to her.</p><p>Still in their kiss, Hisoka shrugged off his jacket while Y/n attempted to take off any clothing that wouldn't require them to part.</p><p>Eventually came to time to breathe. As soon as they pulled apart they pried of another clothing covering their bodies. Once fully naked the two took a moment to appreciate each other. "I love you♡." Hisoka suddenly said.</p><p>Y/n's eyes snapped up to stare at his, looking for any sign of regret. After a moment she looked at him with a soft smile and a tear ran down her face before she leaped into his arms, burning her face into the crook of his neck.</p><p>She didn't care how she looked at this moment. She was deathly inlove with this man and no matter how many times he may have said it, this time his voice held such sincerity that a her heart leaped and bubbled with emence joy.</p><p>Hisoka placed a soft kiss on her shoulder before carefully pushing her down onto the bed. He placed a single kiss on her lips before slowly trailing kisses down the center of her chest and abdomin. When he got to her core he stopped and loomed over her, staring into her eyes with what could only be deciphered as love.</p><p>Slowly he pushed himself into Y/n. A groan of momentary discomfort left both of their lips before gasp of pleasure from Y/n sounded throughout the room, causing Hisoka to smile down at her and push himself completely into her.</p><p>He slowly a sensually pulled out until the tip before pushing himself into her once again. Hisoka continued to place kisses wherever he deemed necessary. Whether it was the face, breasts, collar bone or arms, it didn't matter. Hisoka continued to push himself inside of her, dragging himself out until the tip and then inserting himself once again. </p><p>The build up caused by the steady friction of Hisoka's relaxed thrusts started to grow unbearable for the both of them. How long had they been at it? They didn't know. But it also didn't matter. </p><p>Soon the knot in Y/n's stomach broke leading her to her release. The tension in her muscles relaxing and a sighed–moan left her lips.</p><p>Hisoka grunted as he emptied his load into the beautiful body beneath him. They stayed in that position, unmoved and panting before Hisoka finally pulled out of Y/n's body completely. His body crashing down beside her.</p><p>"Bullshit." Y/n suddenly said. Hisoka turned onto his side to face her with a confused expression. "I thought you said you didn't know how to make love." She excused with a raised brow.</p><p>"Oh~◇?" He chuckled. "I lied~♡" There was no way Hisoka was going to tell Y/n he did research on how to make love during the two hours Y/n was preparing. No chance in hell.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>~End~</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><strong>A/n</strong>: Quite like Hisoka, I also found myself researching how to make love. Most of my knowledge comes from fanfiction so as you can guess, I'm much more prone to the kinky side of sex rather than the soft and sensual part.</p><p>Hope it was enjoyable nonetheless♡.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Unedited</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ☂️Wish You Loved Me☂️ »Illumi«</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WISH YOU LOVED ME ||
ILLUMI X UNSPECIFED!READER ||
ANGST</p><p>F slur is plentiful</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>I can't say I ever expected much from our relationship...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Illumi!" </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But when he asked me to marry him...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"You want to marry me..?"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I thought we may have a chance....</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I was a fool.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>~♡~</p><p>Illumi and I had been married for a few years. Towards the beginning, Illumi actually tried to act like a loving husband but as time went by, I noticed he was becoming more and more distant.</p><p>"He's not answering his phone." I sighed. This was our fourth wedding anniversary, not to mention this also being the third time he's stood me up.</p><p>The fact that it was our anniversary didn't even upset me anymore, nor did it surprise me. I just wish he would atleast tell me he'd be late or wouldn't be able to make it.</p><p>"Don't worry, Y/n." Killua, Illumi's younger brother, said. "I can eat with you. I-if you want I mean..." he quickly added, face gaining a pink hue.</p><p>"Haha, yeah.. thanks, Kil." I smiled.</p><p>By the time night finally came, Illumi still hadn't returned. I sat on our shared bed and stared longingly at the bed side clock.</p><p>
  <em>Tick, tick, tick, tick</em>
</p><p>As soon as the clock hit twelve, a frown etched onto my face. <em>So much for our anniversary I suppose...</em> I lifted to silk covers and crawled my way into bed. I wasn't tired, but there was nothing else to do until I would inevitably fall asleep, so I just lay there, starring at the grey wall.</p><p>I don't know how long I had been starring at the wall, minutes maybe hours, but I knew it had to have been a while when I heard the click of the door opening.</p><p>I listened to Illumi's feet shuffle across the floor, followed by the rustling of clothes. He was muttering to himself but nothing I could pick up on. I felt the bed dip beside me and then nothing.</p><p>Up until half way through our second year of marriage, when we were alone, Illumi had been more affectionate then anywhere else. Before he started coming home in the early hours of the morning, he would hold me in his arms as we fell asleep currled up against each other, and then wake up in a tangled mess before Illumi had to leave for work.</p><p>After he started becoming distant I hardly ever saw him or felt his touch, unless he was exceptionally <em>frustrated</em> after work.</p><p>If I happened to be lucky enough to be awake when he returned home, I'd always find myself shivering at the utter coldness the gap between us thrived in.</p><p>I could lie; say it never bothered me, but the waves of sadness I felt when I would wake up to see his side of the bed fully made, without a single note or text to tell me where he was, always felt like a knife stabbing into my heart.</p><p>I turned from facing the wall to my side, so I could look at Illumi. I wasn't surprised when I saw he was trying to make as much distance between us as possible but it still hurt. "Illumi..." I called. He didn't move from his spot, only telling me to continue when he let out a hum.</p><p>"Where were you?"</p><p>I heard Illumi sigh, before turning to look at me. Though he held his usual blank expression, I could easily pick up on the hints of iritation in his features. "I was doing my job, Y/n." he spoke as if it were obvious.</p><p>"I just...." I trailed off. How could I say this without everything falling apart?</p><p>"You just..?" he urged.</p><p>I let out a sigh. "I feel like you've been avoiding me." I spoke, trying to look anywhere but his eyes.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Illumi," I placed my head on my arm staring at him so he could understand my sincerity. "I love you to pieces and it hurts to know—"</p><p>"Then you should stop loving me." he cut in.</p><p>"....what..?" I glared into his big doe eyes. We've been married for four years, loving him isn't something I can just stop doing. If it were I wouldn't be here.</p><p>"If loving me hurts so much, stop." he said as if he were completely unbothered by the idea. I searched his eyes for any kind of regret about what he said but wound up empty handed.</p><p>"Illumi are you asking me to leave?" I sat up in the bed, placing my arms delicately behind me, the covers pooling upon my thighs as it slide from my torso.</p><p>"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you." I turned my head and stared at him in shock. How could he say that? I've had to risk so much to be with him due to his line of work, and he just wants me to leave?</p><p>"Illumi, we're married—" I tried, scrambling to align my thoughts and fight to keep our relationship intact.</p><p>"We can divorce." he suggested, sitting up with me.</p><p>"I love you!" I cried, my voice begging for him to rethink this awful idea.</p><p>"I <em>don't</em> love you." </p><p>"..." I couldn't find the words to reply, not that I really needed to. I'm positive the look of my face showed how utterly dumbfounded I was at his statement. I just gaped at him, my mouth hanging open like a fish.</p><p>I could tell by his own surprising startled look that he didn't expect to tell me that the way he did.</p><p>"I'm sorry." he said after a short while. Looking down at his lap, hiding himself from me. As much as I wish it weren't true, I could tell it wasn't from shame, he was trying to hide the look on his face, knowing it would give him away, but the tone of his voice spoke wonders to me.</p><p>"You don't sound it." I spoke dejected, no longer wanting to look at him. For a while we sat in silence, neither of us dared to utter a word. </p><p>Unfortunately a thought dawned on me that I couldn't ignore. "What did this relationship mean to you, Illu...?"</p><p>He looked up at me before looking away with a sigh. Moving his hand to his forehead. "....Nothing." I felt my heart shatter. "Our relationship was nothing more than an experiment to me." I wanted to break something, the closest thing being his head.</p><p>"You used me..." I couldn't find it in me to look anywhere near him. I was <em>nothing</em> to him.</p><p>"I did." and he didn't even deny it.</p><p>"How.. <em>could</em> you?"</p><p>"I'm an assassin, Y/n." he said as a matter of factly. "We're rather good actors." Illumi wasn't prone to emotion, but I'd learnt to pick up on the change of pitch in his voice indicating his feelings. He elongated his sentence, meaning he felt smug about his abilities. It made me feel sick.</p><p>"Why?" I choked out, coughing to cover it.</p><p>"I was bored."</p><p>"You married me because you were bored...?" I felt something snap inside of me. "What the fuck, Illumi!" I screamed out. "You know what? No. I don't care. Tell Killua: I'm so <em>fucking</em> sorry but your <em>prick</em> of a brother fucking <em>used</em> me to cure his boredom so, I'm afraid, I no longer have the capability to stay in the same fucking house as him!"</p><p>"You're leaving then?" he asked, completely ignoring everything else I said.</p><p>"You're surprised!?" I screeched out, practically falling out of the bed and scurrying to my feet.</p><p>"No, not really, I just didn't expect you to do it." he smiled up at me.</p><p>"You.. didn't expect me to shout? Illumi you were my first everything! And you're telling me you never felt a fucking thing for me! You really expect me to not fucking shout at you!?" I furiously wiped at my eyes, refusing to cry in front of him.</p><p>"I've never heard you do it before." he said with a shrug.</p><p>"Fuck it." I ran my hand through my hair reseting it behind my head, eyes wide in anger. I threw my hands up into the air before walking towards the cabinet  "I'm leaving." I said, grabbed all my things, shoving them into various bags.</p><p>"Okay." He said not concerned at all by my outburst.</p><p>I paused my movements, calming my breaths to avoid letting out my sobs.</p><p>"Okay." I whispered in a hushed tone, walking out of the door.</p><p>~♡~</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I still think about him...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I sobbed against my pillow</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I still love him...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please take me back..."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I don't think I'll ever be truly over him...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"One little text couldn't hurt..."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I don't know if I want to be...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I glanced at the ring sitting on the edge of my desk.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>All I know for sure is...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>[I wish you loved me.]</strong><br/>
<em>read by Illumi🖤</em>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><strong>A/n</strong>: So... what did you think? It's the first time I've ever written angst so I don't really know how good it was haha. Hope you enjoyed!♡ xoxo </p><p>— Ari</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can leave recommendations in the comments ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>